Surprise Return
by kitoyisme
Summary: It's King Caspian X's birthday, and he has only one thing on his mind. What is it and will he get it? CaspianxSusan.


**Surprise Return**

* * *

hello... :D hehehe... :D this is the first work of mine in the Narnian series... so don't kill me... okay? :D heheh... :D OCCness might appear once in a while... heheh... :D anyways... I have once been working on the PoT Anime... but... well... what goes up must come down... my interest for PoT fell...

so... the movie Prince Caspian saddened me much... I don't know... it wasn't supposed to be saddening... it just did... sigh... :D hehhee... :D so I decided to pour the emotions in a fic... and this came out... :D hehe.. :D I always wanted Caspian and Susan to be together... but Alas! C.S. Lewis wouldn't agree with it... :D hehehe... :D

reviewing is highly appreciated... since it's still my first work on Narnia... :D hehhe... :D

**Disclaimer: Narnian characters are owned by C.S. Lewis... I own nothing but the plot... hehehe... :D**

* * *

"What a great day, King Caspian!" Caspian's highest chambermaid greeted as she pulled the grapes of her master's heavy curtains. "It's a very nice time to have a slight stroll by the courtyard, don't you think, your highness?" The smiling lady released a sigh and approached his King on the bed. "You don't plan to sleep whole day, your highness, do you?"

Caspian shrugged and covered his face with the blanket. "I miss them." He said faintly, but the chambermaid still heard it all.

"They'll be back, your highness." The chambermaid said with a glowing smile on her face. "Aslan himself declared it." The chambermaid moved backwards, away from Caspian's bed. "I'll just bother you later then." The chambermaid said as she stepped out of the Royal Bedroom.

A few moments later, Caspian threw his blanket out of the bed and grunted. "I miss _her_ so much." He shouted loudly, causing doves and other native birds to fly away from his window sill. A few moments later, he realises that he's staring blankly at the ornamented ceiling of his room. "Couldn't she just return once more? I mean, now?" He asked himself as he traced patterns carved on the ceiling. "I have got to get up already." He said to himself before jumping out of the bed and to the treasure chest where his clothes were neatly packed.

He took the advice of his chambermaid and took a slight stroll at the Castle courtyard. 'I must say, it is a fine weather.' He thought as he picked some flowers lying on the grassy coil. He quickly sprang up from where he was crouching when he heard a voice coming from behind him.

"Happy birthday." The faint, melodious voice said.

Caspian stood dumbfounded at what he is seeing. "Q-Queen Susan?!" Caspian asked stutteringly.

"Yes, king Caspian." Susan said with her sweet smile. "Apparently, Aslan wanted you to have a very wonderful birthday."

Caspian stood still, but his lips are curving into what seemed to be his happiest smile. "Thank you."

"If that's all you'll say, I'll be on my way then." Susan said, luring Caspian to react somewhat violently.

"Wait!" Caspian shouted as he approached Susan and reached for her hand. "Thank you for coming back. You don't know how happy I am right now." Caspian said as he caressed the tenderly soft palm of his love.

"Well, you're welcome." Susan closed the distance between the two of them and gently placed a sweet kiss on current king's lips. The kiss grew deeper as Caspian started kissing back. Susan wrapped her arms around the king's waist, kissing the man passionately.

The next thing Caspian realised was he was back in his bedroom, still in bed. "Was that a dream?" He asked out loud as stood from his slumber. He glanced at his window and smiled. 'Something tells me that was not just a dream.' He thought as a cloud that looked like a lion and a cloud shaped like that of Susan's face floated away.

* * *

so... did you like it? :D heheh... :D I hope so... it's not really that long... it's just short... :D but for a first timer... it could suffice... :D heheheh... :D

How'd I know if you liked it or not?? well... the answer is simple! just click that 'Go' button down there... and type whatever your hearts will pour out... :D hehehe... :D It'll be highly appreciated... whatever it is... :D hehhe... :D

all the while... :D

-kitoyisme


End file.
